


Another Side of Angela

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knows Angela has a twisted side?
Relationships: Angela Ledore/Luke Triton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Another Side of Angela

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imported work from the now-dead Layton Kink Meme at LiveJournal, written in December 29th, 2012 by Anonymous.  
> I take no credit for the writing of this fanfiction, I merely wish to post it somewhere where it has the potential to garner more interest.

The ropes burned him through his light clothes. Luke didn’t think much about brining his winter pajamas, since he was going to a desert and when it would be night he would be indoors. Now he certainly regretted it.  
“It hurts….” He mumbled, more to himself than to the blonde that had tied a blindfold over his eyes.  
She heard him and proceeded to loosen the ropes binding him. Luke couldn’t see her, but he was certain that she must have looked as solemn as always.  
“Are you comfortable now?” Angela’s voice was soft. It didn’t give away the extraordinary strength that she had.  
“Yes, Mrs Ledore.” The brunet answered instantly, even though he still felt a bit odd to be tied up and being completely alone with a friend of the professor that he barely knew as of yet.  
He couldn’t really remember how he had ended up there, though he did remember opening the complimentary box of chocolates that they leave on the pillows of your hotel room. As would be expected of anybody, he sampled the contents… And the next thing he knew was that Angela Ledore was putting a blindfold over his hazy eyes and tying him up like a piece of ham.  
Luke could feel that he was on a bed with very soft sheets… but he wouldn’t be able to tell if he was still in the Dromedary or not. With his arms tied up, he couldn’t really shove the blindfold to try to take a look around him. None of the bustle from the City of Miracles could be heard, though that didn’t mean much because practically all hotel rooms in Monte d’Or were very well insulated. He was disoriented and the only thing that he could be certain was that he was at the mercy of the woman that had deprived him from his sight.  
“Don’t call me Mrs Ledore,” Angela said. Luke felt the ropes grow a bit tighter and squirmed in place. “Call me Madame. Or Miss Angela. But not Mrs Ledore.”  
“I’m sorry… Ma’am.” Luke tried his best to pronounce the world properly, but he was always on the lower end of his French lessons.  
“…” The ropes were once more loosened, though not enough to let him wiggle out of them. “Do you know why you’re here?”  
The boy shook his head as well as he could, for he feared that if he tried to talk his voice would crack from fear.  
“You’re here, Luke, because you’ve done something that no gentleman should do.”  
Upon hearing his Luke felt his blood grow cold. He… did something wrong? Oh no! What if he never became a gentleman because of that? What then? Luke had little purpose to his life before meeting the professor. Now, he had a lifetime goal. But what if he never accomplished it? What then?  
“Yes… you’ve been walking around my city, showing off your legs like some sort of harlot. Are you a harlot, Luke?”  
“N-no… I think…?”Luke felt Angela grab his right thigh a bit too harshly. “Wh-what’s a harlot?”  
“A harlot is someone that lets people tie him up and do things to them.”  
“O-oh…” Luke grew even more aware of the ropes chaffing against him. “I guess that I might be one… but I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry Ma’am!”  
“So you’ve been leading me on all this time?” Luke could hear Angela’s smirk. “That’s not gentlemanly at all…”  
“I’m sorry Ma’am but you were the one that-”  
“And now you’re talking back at me! No, I don’t think you’ll ever become a gentleman like this.”  
“B-but I-!”  
The ropes then grew so taut, the brunet felt himself go a bit dizzy from how little air he managed to suck into his lungs. Just before reaching the point where he could peacefully collapse, the ropes were made lose again. He was stuck in that nightmarish condition where you long to lose yourself...but you remain painfully aware of everything.  
“Don’t talk back to me.” Angela ordered, her voice riddled with a sternness that Luke had never heard before. It was quite frightening, to be honest. “I’ll have to punish you for that.”  
Luke didn’t dare ask what kind of punishment, iftrying to explain himself got him punished, who knew what else could happen if he tried his luck? Who knew what Angela had in store for him. Who knew that would happen to him, either. It was a truly hopeless situation…  
He then felt his body being moved to the side and a strange pressure on his rear. Something that he had never really felt before and was incredibly unpleasant.  
“Ma’am… I…!”  
“You’re getting awfully excited about your punishment, aren’t you?”  
Then the blindfold was taken off.  
Luke had… never seen something like that in his life. His pajama pants had a strange bulge on them. Just when he began to think that it was just an optical illusion from the ropes scrunching up his pajamas, Angela undid the binds. The bulge remained.  
“You seem surprised too,” Angela said as she whispered in his ear. “For a harlot, you are very ignorant about the ways of the world.”  
“What?” Luke asked as he turned to look at Angela.  
“Pull down your pants so you can see.”  
Normally, Luke would have refused. But… it was if he was so utterly overpowered by her that even without the ropes he was compelled to do as she commanded. His hands shook slightly as he pulled down the pants and saw that his briefs were being stretched. But then that meant-  
“You have very cute underwear, Luke.” Angela giggled and the pressure on his rear grew stronger. “If you weren’t a harlot I’d say that it’s very fitting for a boy like you to use such simple and clean underwear. Your mumsy cleans them for you, doesn’t she?”  
“Mum cleans all of my clothes… there’s nothing weird about that!” Luke felt his cheeks grow bright.  
“Aw… it would be a shame to get them dirty, wouldn’t it, Luke?” Angela goaded him on. “You have to take them all off or else your mum will be very disappointed in you.”  
“Bu-but why? I’m not doing anything wrong! I’m just-“  
“You’re going to do all sorts of messy, ungentlemanly things all over your clothes and she will have to clean it up. That’s unfair, isn’t it?”  
“Well…”  
“Take off all of your clothes, Luke. It’s warm anyway. You don’t need them.”  
“…” Once again, Luke found himself doing as the blonde said, simply because she had told him to do so. He decided to take off the nightshirt off first, since Angela was still pressing at him through his underwear. The air was cold, but it quickly didn’t mind him anymore. After all, there were far more pressing issues at hand.  
"Ha... They are so pink!" Luke heard Angela comment as she leaned forward and looked at his shirtless torso. It was embarrasing.  
"Wh-what's pink?" Luke asked before thinking that maybe he really shouldn't ask since Angela would probably devise some other way to make him feel weird.  
"Your cute little..." she pressed her hand against one of the two pink circles on his chest that Luke had honestly never noticed before. "...Nipples~!"  
"..." Luke observed as how Angela continued to fondle him with her free hand whilst the other kept increasing the pressure on his behind.  
"Aw... You're so confused! If you were a pretty little girl, these would grow to be beautiful breasts. Kind of like mine, won't you agree? That mine are very beautiful?"  
"But..." Luke wanted to squirm the more the blonde kept teasing him, but somehow managed to stay still. "But I'm not a girl..."  
"Hm... But that's not what I asked you." The pressure increased and Luke pressed his lips together to avoid making any strange sounds. How he knew that he would make such noises was beyond his conscious understanding. "Are my breasts beautiful, Luke?"  
He shuddered.  
"When I ask you, you answer me."  
"They are n-nice." Luke said, though he really had no idea if they were like that. He had never really paid attention. Angela was showing him all sorts of things that were hidden in plain sight.  
"Nice...? All right then, take of your underwear and I'll show you what's really nice."  
"Do I have-?" The brunet began but decided to instead do as she commanded. The pressure was gone and instead Angela's other hand began to tease the other pink circle. Luke tugged at the white briefs and-  
He thought that he was having some strange disease.  
"I bet that you've held youself before..." Angela muttered in a haze as she saw him. "What do you think about when you abuse yourself?"  
"Abuse myself?" The boy's cheeks were redder than a Christmas ornament. "I don't know-"  
"...You were really isolated from the world. I suppose that you must have been born a harlot and your parents tucked you away on some tower like a princess." The woman mocked him. "Which hand is your dominant one?"  
"Uh- my right."  
"Excellent. Grab the shaft with your right and hold the base down with your left."  
"You want me to-?" Luke tried to turn to look at her but his head was shoved in the other direction, towards his own body.  
"Yes. I want you to abuse yourself right in front of me. Now do it."  
He hesitantly placed his hands as she ordered. A strange feeling, a very pleasant one, came to him.  
"Move your right hand up and down."  
The boy slowly began to move his hand, though it felt a bit painful to do so at first. "F-for how long, Ma'am?"  
"You'll know." With such mysterious words, she pushed him up and sat in front of him. Her eyes looking at every small movement he made and a smirk on her lips.  
The rigid pain was quickly subsiding. Luke had braced himself for not letting out grunts of pain or discomfort, but how Earth could he prepare himself for the incredibly relief that was slowly yet surely eating away all that was around him? The uneasiness that had, in a sense, kept him aware of himself was quickly dissipating. Instead, a relief that was making him forget his surroundings and absorbed all in his perception was taking over him. Fear for something so powerful and unknown made him stop his hand, but curiousity made him press on until.... Well he didn't know. But it felt right.  
"Look at yourself," Angela cooed at him "shaking your hips in front of a lady like that. How shameless!"  
Luke felt his cheeks go red, but for some reason...being so thoroughly chided made the experience even more exciting. He was panting and he couldn't care less if he looked 'shameless' or not. The more his own hand pressed him onwards, the more he felt himself grow distant from who he was.  
Luke barely remembered his own name when the slowly growing se nsation suddenly reached a sharp turn. He yelled (or cursed, he had no idea at that point) and his youthful body was shaken with an explosion of endorphines like no other in his life up until that point. As soon as it came, it left. Luke had never felt more empty and -interestingly enough- peaceful in his life.  
His member was no longer swollen, but pretty much the same as it had always been. As if nothing had happened. But a dribble of whitish substance bore testament to what he had just lived.  
Angela's hand wiped away some of the fluid. She inspected it closely for a moment before shoving it under the brunet's nose for him to look. She didn't need to say anything, Luke understood that it was proof of showing himself at his most vulnerable moment in front of her. He would never be able to live down the confusion, humilation and absolute pleasure that she had forced upon him. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to live it down.  
The blonde petted his head. She ended up smearing some of the fluid on his head. Whether she did so on purpose or accident, Luke had no idea.  
"So Luke, are you a harlot?"  
Angela's voice was soft. It fitted her so well like the fair lady that she was. And yet it didn't go well with the powerful woman that she was.  
"Yes, Ma'am." The brunet allowed himself to be caressed by her. At that point he was so dazed that she could have asked him anything and he would have eagerly agreed.  
"Yes... I knew. But if you show yourself like this to every lady you meet you'll never be able to get married. Unless she truly pitied you."  
By that point, the exhaustion of the humiliating event was starting to make him yawn. Still, the boy needed to ask another question before letting sleep take over his sense.  
"Ma'am... Am I dreaming?"  
Angela's lips curled once more into that smirk that she had when she observed him holding himself.  
"Does that really matter?"  
Luke looked around himself for the first time, finally becoming aware of his surroundings. A suite with lilac sheets that was on a very high floor, if the far away lights of Monte d'Or were any reference.  
"Hm...No, I don't think so" the boy said as he looked down at the city.


End file.
